wikihammer40kfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Ultramarines
Els Ultramarines són una de les vint legions originàries que creà l'Emperador per dur a terme la Gran Croada, una gran campanya galàctica amb la finalitat de reconquerir i reconstruir l'Imperi de la Humanitat que s'havia perdut durant el període anomenat "La Vella Nit". La traició d'Horus i el conflicte posterior que desencadenà (L'Heretgia d'Horus) va significar l'escissió de les legions i el final de la Gran Croada. Els Ultramarines van seguir fidels a l'Emperador i, posteriorment, en guanyar el conflicte civil, el seu Primarca, Roboute Guilliman, va reconquerir els territoris perduts i va reorganitzar totes les bases de l'Imperi. Un dels canvis més significatius va ser la conversió de les legions en forces més reduïdes (Capítols) i les disposicions de les estructures i l'organització d'aquestes entorn als preceptes del ''Codex Astartes'', escrit pel mateix Guilliman. Els Ultramarines com a Legió van seguir estrictament les directrius del seu Primarca i es van dividir en diversos capítols. Història Orígens La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post - Heretgia d'Horus Accions notables La Gran Croada * Batalla de Velekshar - La legió dels Ultramarines, els Punys Imperials, els Amos de la Nit i els Guerrers de Ferro, juntament amb elements de l'Exèrcit Imperial llancen una campanya per derrotar als Orkos. * La Caiguda dels Senyors de Gardinaal - Fou una campanya en la que van participar forces conjuntes dels Ultramarines, els Fills de l'Emperador, els Mans de Ferro, juntament amb forces de l'Exèrcit Imperial i la Legio Atarus. * Neteja de Arrigata - Els Devoradors de Mons i els Llops Lunars exterminen la població d'Ariggata, mentre que uns atònits Ultramarines, després de presenciar la massacre, ocupen el planeta pel seu control i estabilització. Heretgia d'Horus * [[Batalla per l'Abisme|'Batalla per l'Abisme']] - Una petita coalició dels Ultramarines, els Llops Espacials, els Devoradors de Mons i els Mil Fills destrueixen la nau Abisme Furiós dels Portadors de la Paraula; l'acció de les forces lleials impedeixen la destrucció de Macragge. * [[Batalla de Calth|'Batalla de Calth']] - La Legió dels Ultramarines s'enfronten contra els Portadors de la Paraula en el planeta de Calth. * [[La Croada Ombrívola|'La Croada Ombrívola']] - La legió dels Ultramarines defensen Ultramar dels atacs dels Portadors de la Paraula i dels Devoradors de Mons. * Batalla de Sotha - Forces de la legió dels Ultramarines i dels Punys Imperials defensen el planeta de l'atac dels Amos de la Nit. Post - Heretgia d'Horus * Duel d'Eskrador - Els Ultramarines ataquen Eskrador, planeta dominat per la Legió Alfa. Durant els combats, Roboute Guilliman mata el Primarca de la Legió Alfa, Alfarius. * La Purga de Talassar - Els Ultramarines comandats per Guilliman destrueixen les forces dels orkos que havien envaït Talassar. * La Caiguda de Guilliman - Els Ultramarines s'enfronten contra els Fills de l'Emperador i el seu Primarca demoníac Fulgrim. Guilliman cau abatut pel seu antic germà i es retirat en una cambra d'estasis. * La Pacificació de Rothern (circa 356-372.M31) - Els Ultramarines acaben amb una rebel·lió en el planeta Rothern. * La caiguda de Chundrabad (141.M36) - * La defensa de Sylphis II (Principis del M36) - els Ultramarines derroten una horda orka en el planeta Sylphis II. * L'ajuda a Corillia (M37) - Forces dels Ultramarines ajuden al capítol dels Lamentadors, després que aquests haguessin sigut abandonats pels Mortificadors. L'ajuda permet derrotar la Legió Negra. * 9ª Croada Negra (537.M38). * Segona Guerra d'Armageddon (941.M40) - Els Ultramarines, els Àngels Sangnants, els Salamandres i les Legions d'Acer d'Armageddon dirigides pel Comissari Yarrick s'enfronten al ¡Waaagh! de Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. * Batalla de Macragge (745.M41) - Marneus Calgar junt amb les forces disponibles dels Ultramarines defensen Macragge de l'atac de la Flota Enjambre Behemoth. Encara que guanyen la batalla, els Ultramarines sofreixen cuantioses baixes, como la pèrdua de tota la Primera Companyia sota les ordres del Primer Capità Invictus. * Batalla de Knart (879.M41) - El Senyor de Macragge, Marneus Calgar, aniquila l'exèrcit rebel liderat pel General Dornal en el trentè dia de combats en el Món Industrial de Knart. Les baixes dels astartes no superaren el 17%. * Insurrecció d'Arthos (949.M41) - una rebel·lió anti-imperial que ja durava més de quaranta anys en el planeta Arthos fou aniquilada en un dia per un assalt llampec del capítol dels Ultramarines. * Purga d'Espandor (M41) - El nou cos format dels Ultramarines (Veterans de les Guerres Tirànides) netegen el món d'Espandor de les restes de la força Tirànida que quedaren en el planeta. * Defensa de Brettik V (867.M41) - Ortan Cassius amb una força dels Veterans de las Guerres Tirànides defensen el món de Brettik V enfront a un atac tirànid. * Batalla del Sepulcre (M41) - Los Ultramarines, sota les ordres de Marneus Calgar, defensen el món de Commrath, on el legendari capità Orar havia sigut enterrat amb un gran nombre de relíquies. Els Eldar ataquen el sepulcre però són derrotats per la genialitat tàctica de Marneus Calgar. * Caiguda de Damnos (M41) - Cato Sicarius dirigeix la 2ª Companyia contra els Necrons en el món de Damnos. Els Ultramarines es retiren davant de l'avenç implacable de la força Necrona. * Assalt a Black Reach (999.M41) - Cato Sicarius dirigeix la 2ª Companyia, juntament amb els reforços de la 10ª Companyia sota les ordres de Torias Telion, al món de Black Reach on el defensen de l'atac del ¡Waaagh! del Kaudill Zanzag. * Derrota del Portador de la Nit en Pavonis (999.M41) - La 4ª Companyia dels Ultramarines, comandada per Uriel Ventris eviten la destrucció del món de Pavonis de l'Exterminatus invocat per l'Inquisidor Ario Barzano. * Defensa del Sistema Tarsis Ultra contra els Tirànids (999.M41) - Els Ultramarines com a resultat d'un jurament realitzat pel Primarca Guilliman durant la Gran Croada defensen el sistema Tarsis Ultra contra els Tirànids de la Flota Enjambre Leviathan. * Incident de Kappa Mortis (M41) - Els Ultramarines sota les ordres del Primer Capità Severus Agemman s'enfronten als Tau en una de las últimes accions de la Croada de Damocles. * Croada de Balur (M41)- Els Ultramarines juntament amb els capítols dels Àngels Sangnants i els Marines Malevolents llancen una campanya per recuperar els móns conquerits pels Tau durant la Tercera Esfera d'Expansió. * Defensa de Pavonis enfront a una invasió Tau (999.M41) - El Capità Uriel Ventris comanda la 4ª Companyia per la defensa de Pavonis durant l'invasió Tau durant la Tercera Esfera d'Expansió. * Defensa d'Ultramar (M41) - El Capítol dels Ultramarines al complet, amb un petit contingent de la Guàrdia del Corb, s'enfronten a una invasió a gran escala a Ultramar por part de M'Kar el Renascut i el Ferreter de Guerra Honsou i altres senyors renegats. Marneus Calgar amb Severus Agemman defensen Talassar, Cato Sicarius Espandor, i Uriel Ventis Calth. Món natal i planetes d'influència Els Ultramarines tenen la seva base d'operacions en el seu propi reialme dintre de l'Imperi: Ultramar. Aquest reialme tenia com a capital el planeta de Macragge i constava aproximadament d'uns cinc cents mons. Planetes d'Ultramar. Doctrina de combat Organització Naus conegudes. La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post - Heretgia d'Horus Creencias # Día del Record # Reliquies conegudes # El Codex Astartes # El Tron de la Correcció La llavor genètica Membres coneguts Pre-Heretgia Post-Heretgia * Comandància: ** Marneus Calgar - Actual Senyor del Capítol i Lord de Macragge. ** Varro Tigurius - Actual Bibliotecari en cap dels Ultramarines. ** Ortan Cassius - Mestre de la Sanctity and veteran of the Battle of Macragge. ** Lazlo Tiberius - Lord Almirall, Mestre de la Flota. ** Ollonius - was the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines in early M36 ** Odaenathus - Chapter Master during the War of the Beast in M32 ** Agnathio - Chapter Master during The Beheading in M32 ** Vaniel - Chief Librarian during the War of the Beast in M32 * Capitans: ** Calistes - Captain of some company in early M36 ** Garus - former Captain, now - Venerable Dreadnought ** Mikael Fabian - ** Saul Invictus - Captain of the 1st Company during the Battle of Macragge (Dec.)Citation ** Severus - Captain of the Second Company during its mission to Mithron. ** Severus Agemman - Captain of the First Company and current Regent of Ultramar1a ** Cato Sicarius - Captain of the Second Company and commander of Imperial Forces during the Medusa V Schism1a ** Uriel Ventris - Captain of the Fourth Company, sent to fulfill a Death Oath for failing to follow Codex Astartes rules1a ** Titus - Company Captain who fought during the Graia Invasion26 ** Macrinus - Captain during the War of the Beast * Altres rangs: ** Altarion - Venerable Dreadnought45 ** Antaro Chronus - Armoury, "The Spear of Macragge"1d ** Gaius - Chaplain. Took part in purging Orks from Sylphis II ** Galatan - Ancient and Bearer of the Banner of Macragge (Dec.)1510 ** Helveticus - Ancient and Bearer of the Banner of Macragge (Dec.)7 ** Severus of Tarentus - Dreadnought ** Torias Telion - Scout Sergeant, unparalleled marksman.29 ** Zalthus - Company Champion.47 ** Selatonus - Venerable Dreadnought Llegir més Galeria Fonts Extret i adaptat del Lexicanum anglès, Wikihammer 40K UK i Wikihammer 40k ESP. * White Dwarf 256, 264, 288 (Edicions anglesa i americana). * Codex: Marines Espacials (Edicions 3ª i 6ª - 7ª). * Codex: Ultramarines (2ª Edició). * Codex: Templaris Negres (4ª Edició). * Codex: Tiránidos (4ª Edició). * Imperial Armour X. * Ordo Malleus Dixit (2001). * Com Pintar Marines Espacials. * Batalla per l'abisme, por Ben Counter. * Sèrie de Novel·les dels Ultramarines, per Ben Counter. * Guerra del Capítulo, por Ben Counter. * Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine (Videojuego). * Crucible of War - Leviathan, per Graham McNeill. * The World Engine, per Ben Counter. * The Unremembered empire, per Dan Abnett. Categoria:Marines Espacials Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials Categoria:Capítol de Marines Espacials